starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Massiff/Leyendas
}} Los massiffs eran criaturas reptiles que se encuentran en Geonosis y Tatooine. El planeta original de la especie era desconocido; sin embargo, las poblaciones de Geonosis y Tatooine fueron, con mucho, las más numerosas. Con apariencia canina y una piel blindada, las bestias podrían ser domesticadas y utilizadas para tareas de centinela y guardia. En Geonosis, la posesión de un massiff era un signo de autoridad y aristocracia. Los geonosianos y los massiff tenían una relación algo simbiótica; a cambio de refugio, las criaturas librarían a las colmenas de plagas. Era fácil saber la edad de un Massiff, ya que le crecían un nuevo par de astas cada año estándar. Biología y apariencia Los massiffs tenían piel gruesa, mandíbulas grandes, bocas con dientes, grandes ojos oscuros y una línea de púas duras a lo largo de sus espaldas. Historia left|thumb|180px|Un par de massiffs peleando. Además de ser introducido en Malastare, el massiff fue domesticado por los Incursores Tusken de Tatooine. Los investigadores creen que un carguero interestelar que transportaba a los animales se estrelló en una de las tormentas de arena del planeta alrededor del 222 ABY. La masacre resultante por el pueblo de las arenas dejó solo un sobreviviente, mientras que una pequeña porción de los massiff fueron mantenidos por los atacantes. Con sus sentidos en sintonía con las condiciones claras de Geonosis, los massiffs eran inútiles como centinelas en la arena que sopla constantemente en Tatooine. En cambio, encontraron su nicho como defensores del campo, atacando a cualquier intruso que se acercara. La presencia de los massiffs era polémica entre los clanes Tusken, ya que muchos sentían que eran una desviación de la tradición. Debido a esto, los clanes en guerra a menudo intentaban matar a las mascotas del otro como gestos de insulto. right|thumb|150px|Una vista de los dientes de un massiff y sus grandes ojos. La proximidad de Geonosis y Tatooine indudablemente condujo a la migración de la criatura de un mundo a otro, muy probablemente como el resultado de comerciantes descuidados que introducían al animal en una nueva ecosfera. En Geonosis, los massiffs eran emblemas de la aristocracia geonosiana, y los massiffs domesticados se usaban para librar a las colmenas de alimañas. En ocasiones, los massiffs se usaban en las arenas de lucha. En Tatooine, fueron domesticados de manera similar como animales de guardia. Durante las Guerras Clon, al menos un massiff fue utilizado por el Gran Ejército de la República para fines militares, siendo manejado por un soldado ARF apodado "Sabueso". Estaba acostumbrado a rastrear a la Jedi Ahsoka Tano en Coruscant. Entre bastidores El diseño del massiff se originó primero como un concepto del orray. Cuando se consideró que los animales de manada eran demasiado viciosos, el massiff se convirtió en un lagarto del tamaño de un perro que atacaría a Obi-Wan Kenobi durante una escena finalmente cortada de la película.The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones En lugar de descartar el trabajo ya realizado en el massiff, la criatura fue trasplantada a Tatooine. El modelo generado por computadora se utilizó en su lugar como un perro guardián de los Incursores Tusken, reemplazando un diseño de criatura originalmente llamada "faybo". Apariciones *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * *''Philology'' *''Memories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' * *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' Notas y referencias Enñaces externos * Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Especies no inteligentes Categoría:Criaturas depredadoras Categoría:Reptiles